Sweet heart
by reinwolf
Summary: 2 year since the monsters came to the surface. You run an orphanage for human-and monsterchildren and try to be a "big sis" for them. A few monster helped you with the kids. Your past hunt you and a particular skeleton helped you to get over with it. (Sans/Reader)
-Info-

"Speak"

 _Thoughts_

monster are a bit taller then humans

A new story from me :D Hope you like it. Feedback and review appreciated.

* * *

"And a new start today." you say while you start get dressed.

It´s been a year now since the monsters returned to the surface.  
You run a Orphanage for Human- and Mosterchildren. Or at Least you try.  
You run down the stairs to the kitchen, were a wonderful smell catch your  
attention.

"Morning Juli."  
"Good morning _."  
"How are you today?" You ask while you start to setting the table  
"I´m fine but i need to ask you something." Juli mean while she wait for the water to boil.  
"What is it?" You ask and looked at her.

 _She looks...sad?_

"You remember my son right?"  
"You mean Arem, right?" "Yeah, He´s ill and i wanted to ask you if i could take a few days off."  
"Of course. I´ll bring all kids to school and then to work. You can go after Breakfast."  
She huged you "Thank you so much _. You don´t know how much that means to me." You give her a warmhearted smile " It´s nothing. I know how importen he is to you." You both startle thanks to the sound of the kettle  
"Ok, I gonna wake the kids."

And now to the kids  
You go through a hall way and wait a moment.

"OK KIDS TIME TO WAKE UP. BREAKFEAST IS READY!" You shouted and clapped your hands.  
Not even a second after that you heard the kids jump out off there beds and the doors flew open.  
"I´m hungry."

"What´s todays Breakfeast?"

"wait for me!"

You couldn´t help but start snicker. Since the day the Monster returned to surface you hear so much about them like they are bad or something like that, you know that´s nonsense from the beginning. But it was...a screay thought to know that some people thinking that way.  
But to see this children, humanchildren and monsterchildren. Let still think of a wonderful coexistence with the monsters  
You walk back to the diningroom were all children starts eat there breakfast. After you enter the room you hear a Chorus say:" Good Morning _" You start to giggle and say "Good morning."  
You set down next to a monsterchild with cat ears and start eating too.  
"How was everyons sleep?" You ask.

"Wonderful."

"It could be better."

"nice"

You start smiling and looked over to Juli wich sat between a girl with long black hair and a monster with mouse like ears. She smiled back.

20 minuts past.

All the kids finished there breakfast and walked towards there rooms.  
 _what time is it? 7 am?_  
You look at the clock and see it´s 7.05 am.  
"Ok. Children. please get ready for school. i´ll bring you today."  
"Ok _."

And after that all 12 kids run out and get ready.

"Thank you again _. You´er the best."  
You hug her "It´s ok. See ya in a few days."  
as she left, the kids came from all there rooms.  
they look all so cute. Well then let´s go.  
"Is everyone ready?"  
"Yeah." all in a chorus. " "Then let´s go." You open the door and all kids start running out the door.  
"Kids, calm down." you wanted to sound serious but you couldn´t hold back a snicker.  
"hey _? can a tell you something?" you heard the girl next to you.  
"What is it?" "i think Luke got a cold. But he didn´t want me to tell you becaus he want to see a new friend."  
"You are sure about that? He looks good as always for me."  
"Well...not exactly sure to be honest." "Ok. But thank you for telling me. it´s good to see how much you all care for each other." You smiled at her and she anserd with a nervous smile.  
after 15 minutes of walking you reach the school.  
I should ask Juli if i should take the kids more often to school. It´s a good change.  
"Hug?" you hear a kid say "Always Miki" And you huged the little mouse monster kid.  
"be good children." You say after the all run toward the school doors.  
"It´s a wonderful sight to see a human interact that way with monsterchildren."  
You turn around a see that a Goat like monster walking to you.  
"For me it´s a naturalness. It´s a shame to see that some humans don´t like the idea to life with monsters. So why not start to change that. I mean it´s understandable that some people don´t like monsters but if they start fights with them becaus they think they deserve better than monsters...it´s just...a disgusting thought. and to see children play with each other. and don´t judge becaus there monsters. It´s a little light of hope that in the futur that all could change.."  
After finishing the dialog you realised what you said.  
"I-i´m sry. I didn´t want to bother you with this thoughts." You said but the Goat monster just shake there head.  
"It didn´t bother me. to be honest. the opposite. It´s really rar to find humans who think that way of monster and humans. My name is Toriel. It´s a Pleasure to meet you."  
"My name is _. Also nice to meet you." you respond. "well it´s time to go to work. it was nice to meet you." you said after realising that you have to leave.  
"same here. see you hopefully again sometime."  
"Yeah, also." you said after running back the street.  
Well. the day starts wonderful. Now to work and hopefully make a good job.

You work at a café near the main street. You love working there. Nice cowoker(Human and Monster) wonderful chef and you get great paid for you´r work. the only thing what you hate is that this café is most visit be people they are...well...not realy nice to your cowoker  
"WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG?" you heard a man yell. from the appearance you could tell that he is a troublemaker and a monster hater. why are they visiting this place when they hate it here. god..  
"IT´S TO HARD FOR A CREATURE LIKE YOU TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE MEANING OF "HOT" MEANS?" ok that´s it. You look fast to your chef and he nod. After that you interrubt the yelling man and he look at you. "Wonderful i want-""Leave now. we don´t want people here they don´t even know what the words "respect for each other" Means so leave and never come back. you are not longer allowed to enter this café." you try to calme youe self down but a little bit of your anger was to hear through your voice. the whole café was silent until the man starts to laugh. "You bitch want me to leave the café only becaus i have no "respect" for a Monster? That´s good entertaiment." and there again you are close to break this man his nose. Calm down...he isn´t worth it... the coworker who got yelled was a little rabbit like monster. she placed a new coffee in front of him. he looked at her and take a sip . You look back at your chef and then to her. both of them didn´t expect your next move. "It´s still to col-" You take the cup of coffee and fill it with hot coffee. then headed back place the cup in front of him. He just looked at you. you know that your eyes still burn with fury but got still a smile on your face. after he take a sip you toke the cup of hot coffe and spil it all over his t-shirt. "So. this is on the house so please. may you take your leave now?" After that he just stand up. looked at you then walks to your chef.  
I think i got a bit carred away...ups  
"I want that you fire her! She just spilled coffe all over my shirt and didn´t got any respect to a customer!"  
"You didn´t have any respect for our worker or the other costumer. and your still here even though she said you should leave and never come back. i agree it´s a little bit extrem what she did but i do not fire her. please leave now we got costumers here."  
you could really see the fury in his eyes but he left. without any other comment.  
"_ You-"  
"I know i´ll clean it up." you said befor he could finish his sentenc.  
after cleaning up the coffe und changing the covers from the table, you set there and waited for someone who wanna pay or want something. It was easy to say that all other costumer are pleased with that what you did. "Sry that you had to help me with that man." You look around and see that the rabbit cleaned some dishes."Don´t worry. to be honest i should interrubt sooner. I hate people who think they deserve more than every one." "waitress? we wanna pay." "Let´s talk about it later ok?" she nod why you walk to a table were a Fish monster with a red ponytail and a yellow lizard monster were sitting.  
"so we got 2 coffe, 1 chess cake,1 ice cup and 2 dessers right?" You ask while looking down on the card.  
"Yeah Punk." Respond the fish monster.  
"that would make 13.45 $ please." you said and open your café purs.  
" T-There. 15$ k-keep the change please" said the lizard moster.  
"you are sure?" "yeah. and thank you for helping the rabbit monster. If you didn´t interrubt i would but not with a simple spilled coffee."  
You snickerd "Ok then thank you and No problem. i just can´t stand people like him. Thank you for visiting and hope we see you two again in our café." You said with a smile. Both smiled back and leave.

"_? I need to talk to you about something." your chef stood behind you . you jump thanks to him. "god. don´t screar me like that chef. What´s up?" you ask.  
"take the day off. Juli called me."  
"But-"  
"No but´s you did a great job and you work all days one or two days of don´t break you in two piececs." He snickerd.  
you sighd "Ok. thank you. see ya next morning." you said befor you rush into the room with your locker in it. you put your apron in it and you bag and keys out and lock it. after leaving the café you started to walk back to the orphanage.  
Let´s see...until school end´s are still few houres we got everything for dinner and medicin are also a great sortiment...that means...nothing to do now


End file.
